


A Mother's Sacrafice and A Daughter's Truth

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Mama Eda and Mother Lilith [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Mother, Character Death, Eda is a good mother, Family, Family Feels, Good Parent Eda, Minor Character Death, Truth is Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Learn the story behind Luz’s mother, and how one promise can cause a ripple effect to affect another.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camilia Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Owlbert
Series: Mama Eda and Mother Lilith [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	A Mother's Sacrafice and A Daughter's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel from Troubled Home and loosely ties with A Founding Of A Family, with Eda being the same age and mentor to Luz at seventeen.

Camilia Noceda knew she didn’t have much time left. Her doctor had warned if she went through with it, there would be a very low chance of her surviving more than a day or two after delivering. But she had gone through with it, with the scorning from her husband and the prodding of her doctor to get an abortion, to deliver her half a million dollar baby after almost fifteen years of trying. And she knew that with her passing, her precious daughter wouldn’t grow up with having a positive image of her. Her husband, Cody Marshall, would portray her in a negative light. The woman who he had to fight to give birth to their child. The woman who drank alcohol to miscarry or damage their daughter. The woman who abandoned and disappeared into thin air to leave her much younger husband, who was barely starting to get a good foothold, to raise their baby alone with no child support or help from her part.

While she pained her, she hoped, no prayed, that someone would tell her daughter the truth. The truth of how her mother ended her life almost three years short to bring her into the world. Of how her father tried to get his wife committed so he would have the power of choice over her, so to force her to abort their miracle baby. To her father, the baby, their Luz, would be the thing that took away his wife of eight years but to her mother, Luz was the very reason why she fought so hard even knowing this would cause her death.

So that was why, it wasn’t startling to her to wake up, just three days after Luz was born, to barely have enough strength to even hold her daughter against her so she could latch on. Instead of being strong enough to sit up like many women after the birth of their child, she had to prop up like a young infant. While it was frightening and worrying about not being there for her child, she knew there was someone there for her, someone who would be leading down the right path and showering her with affection and love as a mother would.

She knew this all to be true was because of the woman.

The woman, dressed like a feral beggar, had been a constant part of her life after she found out when she was expecting Luz. Their first encounter had been hours after taking her first dosage of medication to lower her blood pressures during the first trimester of pregnancy. She had laid down to rest after her doctor’s appointment when she woke up to the sensation of someone touching her stomach. At first, Camilia had brushed it off to her husband. During the times of his good moods, Cody would gently touch her stomach and talk to their small little miracle. Instead, when opening her eyes, she was met with feral eyes of a woman, looking a decade or two younger than her, standing over her with an owl resting on her shoulder. Her screams of terror had made the woman disappeared and her given another drug for hallucinations.

From that time on, every time she felt fearful of losing her daughter or worried about the uncertainty of the future for her unborn child, the woman would appear. Even with the short period of seven months, Camilia learned that even if she wasn’t there than the woman, in some sort of fashion, would be there.

She would always have someone there to watch out and look over her.

***

“Eda?” The tentative voice of her eleven-year-old apprentice greeted her as the girl knocked on the room to her mentor’s bedroom.

“It’s okay Kid,” the owl lady said from inside as she began to make her bed contained in her chest. “You can come in. I’m not going to bite. Well, at least not in this form.” Glancing at the door once, she turned attention back to her task.

Behind her, the door creaked open and shut behind her. The footsteps of her human apprentice stopped in front of the door. It wasn’t until she had reached for a familiar photo that she paused to look at her the preteen who she quickly adopted to be her daughter.

“King said that you wanted to speak to me,” Luz whispered, amber-brown eyes looking around her mentor’s room. This was her first time getting a peek further than the door inside. It wasn’t quite what she was expecting when she thought of witch’s room instead reminded her of a big birdhouse with the nest in the center.

“Yes...” Eda patted the bedding next to her as she settled back into her nest. “Come and sit next to me. I want to ask you, something kid.”

Luz smiled. While she was still very hesitant with others touching her, she had started to expect unasked touches from Eda after learning what her father had put her through two weeks prior and caused her to warm up to getting close to her friends again after, with the help from her mentor, explain she had a bad history with hurtful and painful touches from someone who was supposed to care and protect her to Gus and Willow. Now before they threw their arms around her or wanted to sit with her, they would ask and act as a barrier when someone asked to join them for meals.

“Has your imbecile told you anything about your mother?” the witch asked once Luz pressed into her side, free arm wrapping around her. “About who she is or her name?”

Luz looked up at her for a moment, deep in thought, then answered.

“Yeah,” she said, hands falling into her lap. “He told me that my biological mother never wanted me and left him after I was born so she wouldn’t be shacked down by a dead beat and his offspring.”

“Do you believe in that?” Eda wore an angered, but soft, smile when glancing at her adopted daughter. “After everything we have talked about the last two weeks or so?”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“What would you say if I tell you that I met your mother?”

“What?”

“There is a spell, one that I will not be teaching you, that can cause a person to appear for brief moments in the past.” Eda smiled fondly, remembering all the times seeing Camilia, Luz’s mother. The witch could see many traits of the woman in her daughter. “Well, after learning how your father was, I dug it up and tried to figure out if your mother was still alive so I could send you to go to live with her.”

“No…” Luz shook her head, scooting away, and looking at her mentor. “I don’t want to go back to the human world. Father will find a way to get me back in his clutches, Eda!”

“You’re not going back.” Eda drew Luz close once more with her free arm. “But as I was saying, I went back to the past and learned something that is a game-changer, kid. Your mother, Camilia, didn’t abandon you as your father led you to believe.”

“She didn’t?” Luz was shocked by this. “Then where has she been the last eleven years?”

“She gave up her very own life for you.”

“What do you mean she gave up her life for me? How could she? Father said she was in good health when delivering me.”

“When pregnant with you, your mother found out she was sick, very sick…” Eda felt tears prick on each corner of her eye. “And she was warned, if continued carrying you, she wouldn’t last more than a few days after you were born. But, you see Luz, Camilia and your bastard had been trying for fifteen years to have a baby. And she paid half a million human dollars, for some fancy procedure to carry you, her one last chance, to have a baby. And much to her shock and joy, she found herself pregnant with her little miracle. So when she was told that she could abort you to live three or four more years instead of nine months, she decided to keep carrying you, knowing that this would be her only chance to have her miracle. The baby, whom she named Luzy, and give the world a miracle.”

“My father lied to me!” Luz was fuming, eyes closing as she held back a low grumble of swearing in Spanish. “All this time, I thought my mother was someone who hated and never wanted me! But she died so that I could live.”

“I know you’re angry but if you ever want to ask some questions,” Eda began, shifting to hold out the photo to Luz. “I will ask the best I can, kid. I don’t know much of your mother before her pregnancy but I know a little bit from what she told me when I could stay.”

“What did she say about me?” Luz glanced down at the photo, taking it. It was a woman, in her mid to late thirties, who looked heavily pregnant and thin but had a broad smile and hands around her stomach. “I mean during the times you talked to her.”

“Well her last words, were for me to take care of you,” Eda said, wrapping both arms around her adopted daughter.

“C-c-could you take me to see her?” Tears falling down her face, the Latina girl glanced at her mentor.

“Give me some time to gather the proper ingredients and gather strength but I promise to take you to see her,” the owl lady said to her adopted daughter. “Enough time to talk to her and ask her all the questions you want.”

“Thank you, Eda…” Luz pressed close into her mentor’s side sighing. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Luz.”


End file.
